Meet The Parents
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Edward's parents come to visit him while he's at Dartmouth and are introduced to his new girlfriend, Bella. What happens when a guy hasn't told his folks that he's in a relationship? What happens when his ex shows up with some unexpected news? All kinds of drama ensues. Short drabbles. BPOV & EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**There are roughly twenty drabbles. Drabble= short chapters. Most of it is pre-written so the updates will be regular. This is meant to be a funny little fic which I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm simply playing with Meyer's characters. That is all.**

**1. Bella:**

"What if they don't like me?" I anxiously ask my boyfriend of six and a half months. "What if they don't think I'm good enough for you? What if they think Carmen's better for you?"

Carmen was Edward's ex-girlfriend, almost became his fiancée but the bitch cheated on him so he dumped her.

He chuckles. "Babe", he says, wrapping an arm around my waist. "They'll love you."

Like that makes me feel any better. Every man says those words to his girlfriend before introducing her to his parents.

Edward's parents are high-society rich people. His mom used to be a model before she got married to world recognised attorney, Carlisle Cullen.

Esme and Carlisle aren't the type of people who instantly warm up to others. From what I've been told by Rosalie Hale, who happens to be Edward's brother Emmett's girlfriend, Mr and Mrs. Cullen aren't very nice.

Rose met them over winter break and was pretty shaken up when she got back to our apartment. She's an icy bitch but we're best friends and used to be roommates before she moved in with Emmett.

"Edward!" I whine. "How did they react when you told them about your break-up with Carmen?"

Now he looks nervous which isn't a good sign. "About that Bells,... um... I didn't tell them."

No way.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Oh God. But he did.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Five hours to go before the Cullens arrive.

**Review if you liked it. Put it on story alert too! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

** Edward**

****"What do you mean you didn't tell them?" shrieks Bella as she jumps out of my grip.

"My Mom really liked Carmen and stuff so I... y'know, thought it would be better if I didn't tell her we're over."

She glares at me murderously. "Your parents are coming from Chicago today and they're under the impression that you're still with that woman!"

"I swear I'll tell them", I say.

"You swear you'll tell them? What the hell, Edward", she yells. "You were supposed to introduce me tonight."

She's pissed and it's all my fault. I'm a complete idiot.

I hope she isn't thinking that I kept her secret because I'm ashamed of her or something like that. Because I'm not.

I love her but my parents, mostly Mom, are scary people.

**Bella**

****I inhale and exhale. Then repeat the whole process all over again. At this point, I don't want to end up killing my boyfriend.

I'm not over-reacting, am I? I have the right to be hurt that he's lied to his family about me.

And afraid that Esme and Carlisle won't like me.

I'm not perfect unlike Edward's ex. She was amazing, except that she wasn't faithful.

Carmen Denali is a red head, with hazel brown eyes, she's kind and does charity work at orphanages. Why she cheated on Edward with his classmate, Jacob Black, I don't know.

I'm a smart person; a med student just like Edward and Emmett but I'm not the kind of girl whom parents would like for their son.

I'm not ugly. I have dark brown hair till my waist, with chocolate brown eyes, a petite frame and a pale complexion. I'm not extra-ordinary but I'm proud of the way I look.

I'm thankful to God for all that I have.

I don't smoke, only drink occasionally and ugh... What am I trying to convince myself?

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are bound to hate me. I'm from Florida, I'm a neat freak, my parents are divorced and the three things that I'm passionate about are:

Becoming a doctor.

Edward.

And cooking.

Maybe Esme will appreciate that I've been making sure that her sons don't die of starvation.

**Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Edward:**

Bells is freaking out. I can see it on her face and I feel like a piece of shit for making her feel this way. What kind of man is so intimidated by his own mother, that he can't tell her that he's in a relationship with an incredible woman? I should have called Mom as soon as Bella and I got serious. I should have told her that I've met someone.

Will Mom like Bella? That is highly unlikely.

Dad? The poor guy won't say a word even if he does approve of her. After twenty six years of marriage to Esme Masen, Carlisle Cullen is a whipped man.

In the courtroom, he's a man to be frightened of. He never loses his cases. He's great at what he does. Though when it comes to his wife, that's a completely different story.

**Bella:**

Edward offers me a crooked smile. "It'll be OK", he says. "Don't worry about it, baby."

That being said, he leans down to press his lips against mine and then leaves my apartment to head to the airport with Emmett.

His parents plan to settle in their hotel and this evening, they've made reservations for dinner at some restaurant. Its Mrs. Cullen's way of catching up on what her sons are doing.

I'll be meeting them.

I've got hardly any time to get ready. My hair hasn't been brushed. I'm in a pair of tattered sweats and one of Edward's over sized shirts.

He loves to see me in his things and I have to admit I love wearing his clothing.

But for now, I have to make some changes. I need to get prepared.

I need help.

I need someone who's good at putting together outfits and choosing matching accessories.

I need someone with an unbiased opinion.

Someone who is...

I need Rosalie.

I dial her number and beg her to come over.

**Be honest. Do you like this fic so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Edward:**

****"Bella's scared", I tell my brother, Emmett.

We're in his Volvo, on the way to pick up Mom and Dad.

"Rosie is going crazy too!" he replies. "Now that we've moved in together, she believes that Mom will hate her for corrupting my innocence or some bull crap like that."

I groan. "Why do people react negatively when it comes to our parents? They're not that bad!"

Em raises an eyebrow. "Who do ya think you're kidding?" he says in disbelief. "Bro, they're my parents too and I'll say it out loud: they are that bad."

**Bella:**

****"Hey. Rosalie Vivian Hale here", says my friend over the phone. "Wassup?"

"Come over", I plead desperately. "I need your oh so kind ass to assist me."

"Say what?" she laughs. "Bella Swan is requesting me for help? Wow. I'm honoured."

Sometimes I wonder how we're even friends. Maybe its because our boyfriends are brothers and she used to be my roommate.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "Call it whatever you want, Rose. I don't care whether you're busy or not, you have to get here now. You and I are in the same boat today and we have to stick together."

"I'm on the way", she sighs. "I'll be there in fifteen."

**Reviews= faster updates :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**Bella:**

****"I'm here", calls out Rose as she enters my room.

"Great", I reply without enthusiasm.

She looks at me from top to bottom and lets out a low whistle. "You look something the cat dragged in."

Thank you. "I'm stressed."

"We all are", she says with a wave of her hand. "You're not any different but at least, I'm not ruining myself." She takes a cigarette pack out of her pocket and lights one up.

Not ruining herself? She's killing herself with that disgusting death stick.

"Rosalie..." I start.

"Save the lecture for later", she grumbles.

"Fine."

I won't forget that. Smoking is bad. It's simple enough and yet, Rose doesn't get it.

Dumb woman.

"Take a shower", she advises. "Run a brush through that bird's nest and get yourself into that pretty dress I got for your birthday."

**Edward:**

****"Hi Ma", grins Em as he envelops our mother in a tight hug. "How was the flight?"

She smiles sweetly. "It was good", she says. "How are my babies doing?"

Babies? Ugh. We're not infants!

I shake hands with Dad and help him lift all his and Mom's bags into the car's trunk. "How's school?" he asks.

"Great", I say. "Just great."

.

.

.

We're in the Volvo. Dad and Emmett are up in the front while I'm stuck in the back with Mom. "So... Edward, where's Carmen?" she asks in concern. "I haven't heard from that girl in months!"

Um... Yeah... About that...

**Want more? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

**Bella:**

I've calmed down now.

That's not a lie.

Rose and I talked things over and we've decided to deal with whatever Esme throws our way.

No forty-eight year old lady is gonna break our confidence.

That's so not happening.

**Edward:**

"Carmen cheated on Eddie", says Emmett helpfully.

Mom's blue eyes widen and she gasps. "She two timed you?" she snarls.

This is called Momma-bear mode.

I nod. "Yes", I reply. "It's no big deal, though and I've gotten over her."

My words don't affect her and all I can see is anger on her face. Which isn't a good sign. "How dare she?" shrieks Mom."I will end her for hurting my child! Wait until Alice hears about this."

Alice is my oldest sibling. She's twenty five and engaged to a lawyer who works at Dad's firm. His name is Jasper Whitlock, aged thirty three and the love of my sister's life. They've got an eight year age gap but that doesn't make a difference to either of them.

And surprisingly, our parents like him too. Even I think he's cool.

Emmett is twenty four and I'm twenty two.

**Next up: Dinner with Esme and Carlisle! What are your thoughts on this? Lemme know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

**Bella:**

I walk into the restaurant with Rose by my side and a fake smile plastered on my face. I'm not going to stress.

I will not be stressed.

I shall not stress.

Ugh.

I am stressed even though I've been trying to convince myself otherwise.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen", I say once we reach the table.

**Edward:**

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen", says Bella politely before taking a seat next to me.

Mom turns to me. "Who is this?" she asks.

It's now or never. "This is Isabella Swan", I say nervously. "She prefers to be called Bella and well... she's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" hisses my mother.

"A rebound, darling", Dad says to her. "Someone he's using to deal with the pain of losing Carmen."

"She's not a rebound!" I defend my girl.

"Then what?"

"MOM!"

**What happens next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

**Bella:**

Once introductions are out of the way, the waiter takes our orders and leaves the six of us to talk.

"How did you meet my son?" asks Esme with a frown.

"We go to med-school together", I inform her.

"How old are you?" questions Carlisle.

Now its my turn to frown. Hasn't anyone told him it is rude to ask a woman's age? "Twenty one", I say.

"I see."

There's awkward silence around the table until Rose starts to speak."It's a pity Alice couldn't make it", she says. "I would have liked to see her again."

Esme turns to her."She wanted to come but she didn't want to cross paths with a blonde ditz that hangs around one of her brothers."

I gape at her. The nerve of her! She's downright rude and I don't like her even though I've known her for a few minutes.

I'm surprised Emmett and Edward are so nice considering who their mother is.

**Edward:**

Em squeezes Rose's hand with re-assurance and silently tells her to not provoke Mom any further.

I clear my throat. "Has Alice set a date for the wedding?" I ask.

My brother flashes me a small smile, thanking me for diverting Mom's attention.

"Next June", comes her reply. She takes the bait and launches into discussion about dresses, floral displays and guest lists.

Disaster averted. For now.

How will this night end?

**What happened when you met your significant other's parents for the first time? Did they like you or hate you? Do tell. Everyone has a story to share.**

**Lets talk about this ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

**Bella:**

After dinner, we arrive at a coffee place because Esme wants some caffeine. Her reason for having it so late at night? I dunno and I wouldn't like to find out.

I walk over to the ladies' toilet and am followed by her.

Rosalie looks up in alarm and rises out of her chair to come after us but I stop her with a gesture. Blondie looks concerned. Hmm. I didn't think of her as the caring type.

Oh well... That's an improvement.

"What are you intentions towards my son?" demands Hitler once we're in the loo.

Oops. Not Hitler. It's Esme Cullen.

I look her in the eye. Who says this sort of stuff in this century? Weirdo woman. "I love him", I answer truthfully.

Honesty is the best policy and all that. Blah blah blah.

"Or you love his money?" she suggests.

"I have my own money", I inform her. "I've got a trust fund."

"Then why are you with Edward?"

"I love him!" I exclaim wildly. "Don't you understand that?"

"No. Break up with him."

"No way", I yell. "That's not happening."

Who does she think she is? Bloody cow.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

**Edward:**

"I hate your mother!" rants Bella as I walk her to class. "She's horrible."

"But Bells", I say. "She hasn't done anything yet."

"She told me to leave you."

"That's it?" Sounds harmless to me.

"It can't get worse than that", she says incredulously.

"Sweetheart, this is nothing. You have no idea she did with Rosalie. I'm surprised that Rose hasn't left my brother yet."

"Why is she like this?" she wonders. "Whats her problem?"

"Gramma Cullen used to hate Mom so in turn, Mom has made it her mission to hate any female to enter Emmett's or my life."

"That's stupid", she says.

"Yeah", I reply. "But there's nothing you or I can do about it so just deal with it. She'll be gone soon enough."

"What about after that?" my girl growls at me. "You want me to avoid Esme forever? Edward, I want to be on good terms with her since I plan to be in your life!"

"Bells..." How do I explain things to her?

Her eyes widen and she gasps. "Or you don't want us to last? Do you think that we won't last together? Is that it? That's why! Oh God. Is this a silly little fling for you?"

**Thanks for the support! I hope you're enjoying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

**Bella**

Rosalie looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "Edward isn't serious?" she asks slowly.

"I thought he was", I wail. "But how serious can he be if he isn't willing to defend me?"

"Oh Isabella!"

"What about Emmett?" I ask. "Is he as spine-less as his younger brother?"

"Well..." She looks hesitant. "He's never stood up to Esme, if that's what you're talking about. He's scared shitless of her."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Its not that simple to put in a few words. Emmett is my other half and I love him to death but we all know that he's a goof. He's super smart when it comes to the classroom but other than that..."

"He doesn't take anything too seriously", I finish for her.

"Exactly", she nods. "I know how he feels about me and I've complete faith that he'll never leave me because someone tells him to. I'm happy with him and things are alright the way they are. Sure, it sucks that Esme hates my guts but it doesn't matter as long as Em doesn't care about what she says."

Great. I just got an insight into Rosalie Hale's mind.

"Am I over-reacting?" I ask her.

"No. Look Edward and Em are siblings but they're completely different people. Ed's the kind of guy who never backs down until he proves his point. I fail to understand why HE doesn't open his mouth and kindly tell his mommy to behave or whateva."

"What do I do?"

Blondie shrugs her shoulders. "Don't ask me. I'm no shrink. All I suggest is that we head out for a drink. Ooh. That rhymes."

**Edward:**

****"What do you think of Bella?" I question Mom.

She makes a face. "I don't approve of her."

"She's perfect!" I say.

"Really? What's your definition of perfect, son?"

"Mother."

"You're young and you haven't seen much of this world. You don't have to settle on a plain woman when there are so many better options out there."

"I'm not settling on anything", I exclaim.

She pats my head as if I'm a child throwing a tantrum. "You don't know what you're talking about", she says gently.

"I'm a grown adult. Why can't you let me make my own choices? Why can't you accept my girlfriend?" I cry out.

"Because I don't want you to have any regrets in life! I want you to live to your fullest and enjoy. I don't want this girl to drag you down. There's someone out there for you and it's not Isabella."

"Bella is what keeps me up. She's important to me."

"So was Carmen Denali."

That hits a nerve. "Can't you try to get to know Bella?" I plead. "For my sake? Please Mom. Just one chance."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. That's all I'm asking for."

**What do you think of Esme in this story? Be honest. Just tell me what ya think of the woman! I'd love to know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

**Bella:**

"Yes Edward?" I say coldly.

He flinches at the tone of my voice. "I'm here to talk", he says. "Do you mind putting the book away?"

I was peacefully sitting in the library and reading my textbook when Edward decided to show up and ruin my semi-good mood. "What is it?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Don't be like this", he sighs.

"Why are you here? Get to the point."

"Mom wants to have lunch with you tomorrow afternoon. Are you free?"

I narrow my eyes and fold my arms across my chest. "No."

"You have one class in the morning and the rest of your day is free."

Idiot. Why did he have to memorize my schedule? "And how does that concern you?" I ask. "I will not have lunch with that woman."

"That woman is my mother!" he exclaims, pounding a fist on the table. "Don't be so difficult, Bella."

"I'm being difficult?" I struggle to keep my voice low."Really?"

"Look, it's up to you whether you want to go or not. I can't force you to do anything so I'm politely telling you for the last time. Join Mom at Angela's Diner near your dorm at 3 PM." And then he walks away, leaving me angrier than ever.

"Hi", I say coolly as I take a seat facing Esme.

"Isabella", she says.

"What made you change your mind about me?"

"Nothing", she shrugs. "I'm doing this as my son is quite fond of you."

Quite fond of me? I resist the urge to hit her. He said he LOVES me. Love and fondness are two different things. Grannies are fond of cooking and chess.

Love refers to passion and romance.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, I'm impressed that she hasn't made any snide comment about my appearance, posture or looks. Maybe she is human beneath that Stepford wife attitude.

"I have nothing against you", she says suddenly.

"Then why do you want me to leave Edward? Can't you see that we're meant to be?"

She runs a hand through her perfect hair. "You wouldn't understand why."

I stare at her. "I won't but I'd like to know anyway", I say.

"A parent wants what's best for his or her child", she starts. "And until recently, I always believed that Carmen Denali was the best thing in my boy's life. When it comes to choosing life partners, you have to be extremely careful or you can end up destroying your life."

"You say that as if-"

She cuts in between. "I was in a relationship before I met Carlisle but that ended when my boyfriend left me", she says.

Woah. Edward didn't mention that to me.

"None of my children know", she continues. "I didn't want them to know that their mother made such a foolish mistake."

I feel as if I'm missing something here. "What happened?" I ask.

"I was pregnant", she says, her head hung low.

"Did you…? Um, what did you do with the baby?" If she tells me that she aborted it, I'll fucking kill her.

Abortion is plain wrong.

End of.

"Alice isn't Carlisle's biological daughter. He loves her as his own but at the end of the day, her real father is a man named James Brandon."

"Does she know? Why haven't you told the boys?" Wow. I didn't expect to hear this.

"I have a happy little family", she says with a genuine smile. "Why would I want to ruin our set-up by declaring that there was another man in my life before Carlisle. Alice knows. We told her on her eighteenth birthday but she said it doesn't matter as my husband will always be her daddy."

"Why would you share this with me?" Come on, you don't tell your deepest secrets to your son's girlfriend whom you hate!

"For some reason I think I can trust you to not tell anyone. Lizzie Cullen- Carlisle's mother- was suspicious when she met me for the first time. I wasn't showing at that point and was a well known model back then. She didn't understand why I was with someone like her son. We're so different."

"Mr. Cullen stayed with you despite the fact that you were having another man's child", I state.

"He loved me from the moment he saw me", she says, her eyes glistening with tears. "The only reason I dated James was because I couldn't get Carlisle to notice me."

"He didn't know how you felt. Oh God, you loved him and he loved you but neither of you admitted your feelings!"

She nods.

"I won't tell a soul, Mrs. Cullen", I promise. "But what about James?"

"He died due to a drug over-dosage twenty years ago when my daughter was five. He knew of her existence but didn't want anything to do with her."

"She's better off without him."

"That's what I think too."

.

.

.

"But I still don't get it why you're so opposed to me being with Edward? Rosalie isn't that bad either."

"That woman's using my Emmy."

"If that's what you think! What about me?"

She taps her hand against her glass. "What about you?"

"Just answer my question."

"I don't want my boy to forget me just because he's found someone else. If you're there to cook, clean and care for him, what am I useful for? When he was with Carmen, I had no reason to worry as she had no idea how to cook or do anything domestic", she rambles on and on.

Oh. My. God.

What. The. Hell.

"You think that Edward won't need you anymore if I'm his girlfriend?" I shriek. "That's bullshit! He'll always need you. You're his freaking mother, for crying out loud."

"Uh oh", she says. "I think I've said too much."

**Esme doesn't seem so bad here, does she? Well…. Does this change your view of her? **

**Coming up next: Carlisle, Em and Ed have a father-son bonding day. Man talk and all that stuff.**

**Rosie gets jealous of Bella.**

**A/N: Btw, we're so close to a hundred reviews! Thank youuu! :***


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

**Edward:**

"Mom and Bella had lunch yesterday", I tell my father and brother.

We're in the local sports bar, watching a football game and having some beers.

"So?" asks Dad.

Em frowns. "Why doesn't Ma ever take Rosie for lunch?" he asks.

"No one wants to have lunch in Rosalie's presence", I say. "None of us can tolerate her long enough to eat with her."

Dad snickers. "What do you see in that chick?" he says.

Em shoots daggers at him but doesn't answer.

"Did Mom say anything about how it went?"

My father shakes his head. "Nothing at all."

"Uh huh."

"Would do you think of Bella?" I say. It's about time I learn my other parent's thoughts of my girlfriend.

He tells the bartender to get him another bottle and then turns to face me. "Is this one of those male gossip sessions that gay men tend to have in bars while they're supposed to be watching one of the most important games of the season?"

"Dad…"

He grins at me. "Don't mind me. I'll tell ya what I think. Your girl is a beauty and seems like she's got brains and spunk too. Not many people would have the guts to speak up to Esme."

"You like her?" I raise a brow.

"What's not to like about her?" he shrugs. "Unlike Emmett's blonde witch, she's actually nice. Parent approvable material and all that."

"What's so bad about Rosie?" exclaims my older brother.

"She dresses too suggestively", starts Dad.

"She treated Alice like shit", I add.

"She doesn't have any friends which means she's generally unlikeable."

"She bosses you around and you listen to her each and every command and desire."

Dad is about to say something else when Emmett bangs his head against the counter. "God", he groans. "Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with such a cruel woman?"

With that I burst into laughter, pointing a shaking finger at the two men with me. "You two have the worst luck", I say in between chuckles. "That you ended up with women who wear pants in your relationship. You both badmouth your other halves while they're not around but whenever they are, you act like ten year olds scared of their homeroom teacher."

They both scowl and I relax into my chair.

I'll go to Bella after I'm through here.

I've got to make things up with her.

**Want more? Have any ideas for what will happen next? I'm suffering from writers' block so I need HELP :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**A huge thank you to the following for giving me suggestions: ScarletWraith, Holidai, snowiewolf, The Unfamiliar, angleface12, pinklady34 and Valentine Rain.**

**You guys are AMAZING.**

**14.**

**Bella:**

I'm listening to music while washing the dishes when there's a knock at the door.

I put away the plate I'm rinsing, wipe my hands on my shorts and see who it is.

It's Cullen.

Damn.

Should I act like a reasonable adult, open the door and talk things over with him? Or open the door, spit on his pretty little face and stomp on his foot?

I'd like to go with the second option but I can't. I'm too good to hurt him.

"Hi", I say.

"I'm sorry Bella", he rushes out and pulls me in a bear hug. "I want you to forget everything and forgive me for being such a dumb-ass."

I look at him. "Get lost Edward", I say with fake anger. "I don't want to see you."

His face whitens. Good!

Suddenly 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams begins to play on my i-pod speakers and I can't help but smile softly. He notices the expression on my face and visibly relaxes. "Our song", we say in unison.

We danced to this on our third date. What a special memory.

"Forgive me, Bells?" he says.

"I will", I say as I accept the bouquet of red roses he hands over to me. "But first, let's talk."

.

.

.

"Look", he says a while later. "I love you and I realise that I've got to defend you from everyone, even if that includes my Mom. We're in this for the long run and I get it that I've got to be more understanding of your feelings."

This is the guy I fell in love with, I think to myself.

"We're gonna get through med-school, become doctors, get married right after that and have a bunch of babies", he continues.

"Is this your proposal?" Because if this is his idea of asking me to marry him…. I won't be very happy. I want a romantic proposal. Not one in my living room when I'm in my night clothes.

"Nope", he says. "We care about each other but it's too soon to get engaged and whenever I do propose to you, I'll do it the right way."

.

.

.

"What did Mom say to you anyway?" he asks.

A lot. "Nothing much", I tell him.

"So are you guys on friendly terms now?"

I stifle my laughter. "No but I think we'll get along better from this point."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's a very good thing."

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Yes. "What did Rosalie do to offend Esme?" I ask 'cause I'm curious.

"When she came to our place in Chicago this winter break, Rose basically told Alice that she has no sense of fashion, she told Mom that she doesn't want kids and-"His voice trails off.

"What else?"

"She", he winces. "Dressed up in the sluttiest clothing that I've ever seen, she swore profanities while at the dinner table and apparently told Dad she's an atheist."

I can see how Carlisle is bothered by that fact. His family is extremely religious and that includes Edward.

I, on the other hand, go to church every Sunday.

"That doesn't sound so bad", I say.

"It isn't", he agrees. "That's just the way Rosalie is but she isn't the kind of girl who'd easily get accepted into the Cullens. Even Gramma doesn't like her."

**What do you think will happen next? **


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

**Bella:**

"How do I look?" asks Esme, twirling around in this gorgeous emerald green Valentino dress.

Edward thought that it would be a good idea for us to spend some time together and suggested that we head to the mall. Sounded like a plan to me but then his mother heard about it and decided to tag along with us.

Which I don't mind at all.

Seriously. Cross my heart and hope to die.

I tap my chin and look at her from top to bottom. I have to admit, that dress looks as if it was specially made for her.

Edward blows a kiss at her and smiles. "The most beautifulest mommy on this planet", he says cheekily.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"He used to say that to me all the time when he was a child", Esme turns to me. "But I never get tired of hearing him."

You won't, I think. Most moms tend to like it a lot when their kids pay them compliments. Except my Mom isn't like others. Renee never bothered with dressing up fancily, she'd go around in the strangest vintage clothing I have ever seen.

Growing up, we weren't what you'd call close.

Sure, she bought my first bra for me and taught me how to use a tampon when I got my period, but other than that, she couldn't care less.

I know that she loves me as I'm her daughter and I love her too. If I got sick and needed to get nursed back to health, she wouldn't come all the way to New Hampshire to nurse me back to health.

If one of Esme's boys got ill, I can see her hopping onto the first plane out of Chicago and rushing to whichever one isn't feeling well. She's the rudest woman I've met but even I can't deny that she loves her off-spring way much more than the average mother does.

She's territorial, bitchy and a pain in the ass.

She's also a loving mother, a good wife and a...

Um... I don't know if she has any other ac-knowledgeable qualities.

"You look wonderful Mrs. Cullen", I say.

She attempts to smile towards me but it comes out as a grimace.

Oh well.

At least she's trying.

**Edward:**

I'm carrying twelve shopping bags, out of which one belongs to Bella while the rest are Mom's.

She's somewhat of a shopaholic. I guess it has to do with being an ex-model who used to get this crap for free while she still worked.

Ugh. The prices of these things...

I'm kinda glad that Dad is a well-paid attorney and can afford all these luxuries.

Sending two kids to medical school and catering to his wife and daughter's needs at the same time? The guy deserves an award!

"Edward Cullen, is that you?" says a voice from behind me.

I whip around to see who it is. It's her.

Shit. Shit. SHIT. Shit, it's HER!

I thought she doesn't live here anymore. She told me she was transferring to some college in Texas.

"It's you", seethes Mom.

"Carmen", says Bella. "What a surprise to see you."

A surprise? Oh honey, I'm surprised you haven't pulled out her hair for simply talking to me.

Carmen runs a hand through her hair and sighs softly. "Hello Esme."

Mom's eyes lock on my previous girlfriend and she drops her handbag to the floor and Bella's face is so green I think she's going to puke any minute.

What's so disturbing about her? She cheated on me, people. She didn't attempt to murder me while I was asleep. And if she hadn't done what she did, I wouldn't have broken up with her and I certainly wouldn't have fallen for Bella.

Fuck, what if she hadn't had an affair behind my back? I would've proposed to her. Fuckity fuck.

Back to Carmen.

What's so strange?

My eyes literally bulge out their sockets and I feel my knees go weak.

No. How can this be possible? It-

She-

I-

The protruding bump on her belly is proof enough she's pregnant.

It isn't a small bump.

It's big which means she's far along.

If my estimations are right, she's about six or seven months knocked up.

Which reminds me that we were together six months back.

So am I the father?

**Is he the father? Is he? What do you think? What are your theories, my readers? **

**BTW, this story will probably be longer than I originally thought it would be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

**Bella:**

Edward looks as if he's going to faint any second and Esme's no different from him.

As for me, I want to hear the sound of my fist connecting with Carmen fucking Denali's face.

Yes, I'm crazy enough to hit a pregnant woman.

Why? There's a strong possibility of my boyfriend being the father of her child and even thinking about it makes me want to puke.

I love this man and if he's having a baby with someone else, I don't think that our relationship can survive this. Edward Cullen will be an amazing dad one day but whenever I see him having kids, I picture myself as the mother.

Not this other girl whom he used to could she have thrown him away for a meaningless affair?

If he's the father, Edward won't abandon his child. He'd never ever do that. He may not love Carmen anymore but he'll love the baby that they possibly created together.

I feel sick.

"I think we need to talk", says Carmen, placing a hand on her belly and looking between all of us.

.

.

.

The four of us sit at the corner table in Starbucks and avoid making conversation. Come on, this isn't the kind of situation you'd be prepared for, is it? Hell no.

Esme is the first to speak up. "Who's is it?" she asks.

For a moment, I'm grateful that she's here. She doesn't exactly like me but she doesn't hate me the same way she hates Denali.

"I don't know", replies Carmen miserably.

"How many... how many men were there?" goes on Esme in the same stern tone.

Denali flinches. "At that time, it was only Edward and-"

"And?"

"Jacob Black."

Esme takes a deep breath. "Did you take a paternity test?" she asks.

"No", comes the mumbled answer. "I found out when I was two months along."

Wonderful! This is just wonderful. A paternity test can be done in between the tenth to thirteenth week of pregnancy and this chick is way past that time. Now she'll have to wait until the baby's born to find out his or her dad.

Edward shakes his head and bores his eyes into mine. Which means he's drawn the same conclusion. "What do we do now?" he says.

Carmen runs a hand through her red hair and gulps a sip of water. "I'm so sorry Edward", she says, reaching for his hand. "I'm so sorry."

Tears are pouring down her face and I feel a twinge of pain for her.

Then I remember what she put Edward through and I don't feel anything.

What a slut.

"So the baby's either Jacob's or Edward's?" I ask, speaking for the first time in the last twenty minutes.

Carmen nods. "I'm seven months along and back then, I was still..." her voice trails off.

You were still with Edward and screwing Jacob Black on the side, I finish in my head.

"Well", says Esme. "Only two months to go and then we'll get to know."

I swallow bile down my throat. What's going to happen next? She's pregnant and there's a strong chance that Edward's about to be a daddy. How can I cope with that? I can imagine that his mind is filled with all kinds of thoughts at the moment but still... it's different for me.

I'll die if the baby belongs to him.

Carmen Denali doesn't deserve to have such a man in her life.

He's mine.

Not hers.

Then why do I have a feeling that he's going to leave me if the baby is HIS?

Will Esme and Carlisle force their son to marry this whore?

A child out of wedlock and all that.

**Edward:**

I hide my head into my pillow that night and let out a strangled scream. Why me?

Why?

Why?

WHY?

I'm not ready to be a freaking father!

I pray to all the spirits that Jacob's dick is responsible for impregnating Carmen.

"Eddie", says my dad, entering the room and switching on the lights. "Stop moping around."

"My life is over."

"No its not", he says. "Think positive son. It's going to be OK."

And for a moment, I believe him.

"What do I do if the baby's mine?" I say weakly, feeling like I'm a kid again and like I need my dad to comfort me.

He sighs. "If it's yours, then you be a parent."

"I hope it's not."

"Me too Edward", he says. "Me too."

Helping Bella fit into my family is the least of my worries.

Carmen Denali with her hazel eyes and kind smile pops into my head. At one point, I loved her and was willing to do anything for her. I was ready to propose but then I caught her in bed with her lover.

Then Bella's chocolatey eyes and brown tresses come into view. My chapter with Carmen is over.

Isabella Swan, I think, will be my wife one day.

Until that day comes, I pray that we remain happy together.

But how can we be happy in the next two months?

**Have a little faith, my lovelies. Do I seem like the kinda person who WON'T give Eddie and his Bella their happily ever after? Nope. Have no fear.**

**Hold on a second, WHOSE baby is Denali carrying? **


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

**Bella:**

"How're you holding up?" asks Rosalie.

I don't reply and instead stare ahead at a picture of Edward and I, displayed on my side table. Curling into my blanket, I wonder why I'm so depressed. What was it? Oh right, my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend who cheated on him, is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is.

I haven't touched any of my textbooks in the last two weeks since we got to know the news. I haven't been eating properly either and whenever Edward and I are together, his small touches and kisses seem forced.

This isn't a good development in our relationship. We haven't been a couple for a year and now we have to face this. A month and two weeks to go until the big day.

The baby's birth.

The door bell rings and Rose looks at me questioningly but I still don't say a word. What can I say in a time like this? I don't care who's outside of my place; I don't want to meet anyone.

.

.

.

"It's Esme", whispers Rose, rushing back into my room.

Huh? Did I tell her to let anyone in? Um, noo.

"Edward's mom?"

"How many Esmes do we know?" she rolls her eyes. "She wants to see you. Should I tell her to go to hell?"

Nah. Perhaps it will cheer me up by getting into a fight with my man's momma.

"Send her in", I say.

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

.

.

.

"How are you, Isabella?" asks Esme as she enters my bedroom.

"I'm fine", I say shakily.

"You don't seem fine."

A hundred points to Esme Cullen for stating the obvious!

"I'm not", I say suddenly. "Why are you here? To add salt to the wound? I know you hate Carmen but now that you'll most likely get a grand-kid, I'm sure you're happy. Mr. Cullen might want to dig Denali's grave for bringing a bastard Cullen into the world, seeing as he's a devoted Christian."

"Carlisle and I aren't happy with this!" she says. "Why would you think we'd be happy in seeing our son going through this?"

'Cause you're heartless.

"And there's a chance that the child isn't even Edward's", she goes on.

"How can it not be?" I mumble. "They slept together almost everyday."

"So?" she raises an eyebrow. "She was with Jacob Black during the same time period."

Like that makes it any different. Either guy can be the father.

Seeing how fate has a sick way of doing things, it's gonna be Edward.

_My_ _Edward._

"Want some water, Bells?" says Rose. "You look like you need some fluid in your system."

"No thanks", I reply.

"Get her a soda", says Esme in her authoritative voice. "She needs some sugar."

"Alrighty", shrugs Rose.

.

.

.

"You have every reason to feel overwhelmed", says Esme.

I lift my can of Sprite to my lips and take a long chug of it. "How am I supposed to feel knowing that the person I love is having a child with another woman?" I yell. "How can you waltz in here and try to give me your stupid advice without having any idea how I feel?"

"Firstly, we can't be sure that it's his child", she says. "Secondly, if you recall the story I told you, you'll understand that I've been in a similar place." How can she relate this to something she told me? What did she tell me? What was it?

Fuck, look at this.

Esme was pregnant with another man (who she didn't love)'s baby. Carlisle was head over heels for her and he still married her despite that and claimed Alice as his the girl who used to be in Edward's life is knocked up.

How the hell is this similar to me? Whaaaat? Is it some freaky shit that Carlisle and Edward both had pregnant women in their lives? Not that it's abnormal or weird to have pregnant women in your life but still, it's kind of strange that- Never mind.

What's Esme trying to say? That Edward will marry Carmen even if the baby isn't his? Father like son.

I'm way more worried now."How is this similar to your story?" I demand.

"It isn't really", she says. "But Carlisle was in the same place as you were."

I almost relax. Mr. C might be OK with Alice's parentage but I'm not him.

I can't relax.

Fuckkk.

This isn't good. I'm so scared. I want this to end. No, I don't want my relationship to end but I want all this bull shitty drama to go far far away from me. I want a normal love mind is crumbling. I'm going ape-shit. What if I go hysterical?

Rosalie looks at me. "Cool down Bells."

I burst into tears and sob like a little girl. "He's going to leave me!" I cry out. "I'll die without him." I go on and on, fully knowing that I sound like a woman who's life revolves around a man. I sound pathetic and insecure.

"Bella!" says Rose in alarm. "What's going on?"

And in a flash, a pair of arms are around my neck and I can smell expensive perfume.

Esme's perfume.

She's hugging me willingly. She's comforting me. "Don't worry", she says soothingly. "It'll be alright, darling. Don't worry."

Darling?

She's calling ME that?

I ease into her embrace and from the corner of the room, I can see Rosalie Hale glaring at us, with anger and confusion printed across her face. What's with her?

**I'll make one thing clear. You review and I'll update. Sounds simple enough, right? Bells sounds like a crazy lady! Gosh, I feel a bit dumb after writing her thoughts. I need to write something smart next.**

**Like this? Do you think B's acting appropriately given her situation?**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

**Edward:**

"Yo Cullen", says Jacob Black, approaching me as I leave our classroom.

"Black", I reply. "How can I help you?" This is the guy who I wanted dead when I find out that Carmen was cheating. I hated him so much. I still don't like him but I really don't give a shit anymore.

He looks at me guiltily. "So Denali is back", he starts.

Which means Carmen told him what's going on.

"I know", I say.

"The kid-"

"Could be mine or yours."

"Yeah", he sighs. "Look man, I'm sorry for messing around with Denali while she was still your girl. I always knew that what I was doing was a terrible thing but I just couldn't stop, I kept on wanting more and more."

I get that. Carmen Denali, popularly known as Denali, can be intoxicating at times.

However, cheating is cheating.

And cheating is wrong. Simple enough.

"Now she's preggo", he continues. "This could be the worst thing to happen to me. This fucking baby will ruin my life it's mine. I can't do it. I just can't... I came here on partial scholarship and student loans. I can't afford to have a kid at this age! Hell, I don't think I'll afford to have one even when I'm a doctor considering the fact that my loans will haunt me."

"One of us has to take responsibility", I say quietly. "The baby's got to have a father and we'll get to know who it is."

Responsibility.

Jacob knows the meaning of the word. From what I've heard, he's the youngest kid out of three, his mom died when he was one, he has two older sisters who live in different states and he's been taking care of his invalid dad from the time he was seven.

His family isn't made of money and having a baby not only requires having cash but also needs parents' love and constant attention.

He fiddles with the strap of his book bag, takes one last look at me and offers a tired smile. "You're right Cullen", he says. "I deserve to have this because of what I did to you and maybe this is nature's way of payback."

.

.

.

"Hey Bella", I say.

My girlfriend blows a kiss at me via the webcam.

I couldn't see her today so we're web-chatting.

"Hi", she says.

"So I didn't see you in class today."

She scratches her head. "I wasn't well."

"Everything OK?" I ask in concern.

"Yup", she mutters. "I just wasn't in the mood."

.

.

.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?" she hums.

"This doesn't change anything."

"What doesn't change anything?"

"If I'm the dad... Don't think that I'll leave you or anything of that sort. I love you and I'm not gonna-"

"EDWARD", she bellows to get my attention. "Listen up and listen good! I love you too and you know that but I can't be with a man who has a child with another woman. I can't do that. All my life, I saw my dad parade all of these women, these girlfriends. Being a child of divorced parents puts life into a different perspective and I vowed to myself that I'd never be one of those skanks. I can't."

"Oh Bella", I ache to have her with me. "Will you break up with me if-"

"I don't know", she mumbles. "I don't know."

.

.

.

"When are your parents heading back to Chicago?" she asks a while later.

"They plan to stick around till the paternity results get in but we know that's going to take a while. My sister's fiancé is handling everything at the office so Dad isn't in a hurry to leave yet."

"Right."

**I love you all. You continue to leave your lovely reviews and I'll write more of this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

**Bella:**

"OMG, why was Esme hugging you the other day?" Rosalie wrinkles her nose as we walk up the flight of stairs to Edward's apartment.

I shrug. "I dunno", I say. "I wasn't expecting it or anything but it's not so unusual, is it? People hug other people when they're having meltdowns."

"Normal people do", she replies. "Mrs. Cullen doesn't come under that category."

Sigh. Here we go again. Ever since that day at my place, Blondie is finding it hard to believe that Esme might be warming up to me. I can't help but think she's jealous.

Perhaps she is.

We stop outside my man's door and knock a couple of times.

In an instant, he opens it and greets me with a kiss. "Hello beautiful", he smiles his crooked smile.

I melt. Oh God, that smile reduces me to goo!

"Hey there handsome", I throw my arms around his waist. "How are you?"

It's Friday night and we're spending it together by lounging around. By 'we', I mean Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and myself.

.

.

.

We avoid talking about Carmen or the baby. It's like there's this huge elephant in the room but it's been caged up for the time being. I don't want to ruin the mood by mentioning them. So I keep quiet.

There's music blaring.

The Cullen brothers are immersed in some video games.

Rosalie is reading her copy of Vanity Fair while I'm fixing some snacks in the small kitchenette.

I'm trying to have fun. There's no need for me to freak out right now. I just want to enjoy this moment.

"Swan!" shrieks Em. "Tell Eddie-poo to stop cheating!"

Rosalie snickers. "Seriously baby? Just because you've lost five times in a row doesn't mean that Edward is cheating."

Cheating.

Baby.

Cheating.

My almost-good mood evaporates and is replaced by a brick in my stomach.

I cast a glance at my phone and grab it off the counter. "I gotta get this", I say suddenly. "It's my mom." With that said, I walk out and run down the stairs.

Once I'm outside the building and cold New Hampshire air is hitting my face, I stuff my phone back into my jeans. Mom wasn't actually calling; I was just using her as an excuse to go.

It's not like my own mother has time for her only daughter.

She's got better things to do with Phil.

It's dark and I make my way to the near by park.

Plopping down on a bench, I have an idea. In a flash of a second, I have my phone out and dial a number. "Hello, this is Mikey Newton speaking", says the male voice over the line. "Who is this?"

"Mike?" I say in relief. "It's me, Bella. Bella Swan."

"Isabelly!" he exclaims. "Is that really you? Girl, I'd thought you were dead seeing how you haven't spoken to me in ages."

"I'm sorry", I say. "I got a new number and lost all my contacts."

"I see. So what's your reason for calling? Is everything OK, sweetie?" he says in concern.

"N-n-no", my voice has a slight tremble in it.

"Tyler", he yells. "Come here. Isabelly needs to talk to us."

**Who are Mike and Tyler? Hmm, any suggestions as to what should happen next? I've run out of pre-written drabbles for MTP so I need some ideas/inspiration.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Your reviews make me SO happy. They also FORCE me to write more ;)**

**20.**

**Bella:**

"Put the phone on loud speaker", I say.

"What's wrong?" screams Tyler. "What's wrong, Mike? Ask Belly what's wrong. I can feel it. There's something wrong with our girl."

I roll my eyes. Ty is such a drama queen. Sometimes I wonder how Mike puts up with the dude. These two are my high school friends and in a way, the loves of my life (besides Edward of course). I never fit in with girls just because I'm too different from them and Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are the best people you could ever ask for.

They're a gay couple so there's no threat of either having a crush on me. They give superb advice and over all, they're the kindest men in the state of Florida.

"What is it?" says Mike calmly. "Tell us before Ty gets a stroke."

I quickly fill them in on the current crisis going on.

As soon as I'm done, the shouting starts.

"You can't lock yourself up in your room!" That's Mike-the rational one.

"OH-MY-GOD. Carmen sounds like a total bitchy bitch." That would be Queen Tyler. "I want her dead."

"Anyway, what do I do, guys?" I cut in. "You know how I feel for Edward and I don't want to leave him if the baby is his-"

"But you will", says Mike. "Cause you'd never want to be a step-mommy figure."

He knows me well. "And besides that, his parents are here too", I tell them.

"What?" screeches Tyler. "You've met his ma and pa?"

"Yes."

"Do they like you?" he demands.

"No."

"Why?" asks Mike angrily. "See Tyler Crowley, this is why I wanted to interrogate this Cullen boy before he and Bella got serious! You had to get sick last month, didn't you?"

Mike had booked tickets for he and his boyfriend to visit me but at the last minute, Tyler got sick and they weren't able to make it.

"Mikey", complains Ty. "It wasn't my fault."

There's a sigh from the other end. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Hello?" I say loudly. "Um guys, I'm still here."

"Right", Ty clears his throat. "How do we help you?"

"Give her advice. What else can we do considering we live in different states in the U.S?" says Mike sarcastically.

"Okay. You start first, Mikey."

"Right now your priority is to make sure you don't flunk in school or your dreams of being a doctor are going down the drain", starts Mike. "One, you study hard. Two, you support Edward as this is a difficult time for him. Three, be yourself around that she-devil whom he calls Mom. Four..."

"This is one long list of things to do", I murmur.

"Well duh", he says. "You wanted to my assistance. Where was I? Number four, be careful around the blonde chick, Rosaline or what-the-fuck-ever is her name because she's likely to get jealous that Mama Cullen put her arms around you."

"As for point five", says Ty. "Hope for the best, Belly. I have a feeling that the kid won't be your boyfriend's."

I hope so too. Tyler's always had a knack at predicting stuff.

**I'm a Muslim. It's the Holy month of Ramazan so I'm fasting. I'm almost drained of energy and only one hour to go before I can break my fast. Soo what I'm trying to say here is that you can expect another update in a few hours, depending on whether you review or not.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm super tired right now but I'm gonna write this chapter no matter what. It's not super important or anything but still, hope you enjoy.**

**21.**

**Edward:**

"I'm so fat", moans Carmen, leading me to the hotel bar.

She's staying in a hotel while she's here and today she requested to talk to me.

So here I am.

"You're not", I tell her kindly. "You like any other pregnant woman."

She smiles at me and sits down. "Whatever you say Ed", she says.

Suddenly I feel uncomfortable, as if I shouldn't be here and it's not smart of me to meet with her. Only the Lord knows what she's planning.

"What do you want to say?" I ask.

She makes a face. "You're never going to forgive me, are you?"

No way. "How is that relevant to this meeting?"

"We're having a baby together", she says in a sickly sweet tone. "We ought to be friends."

"It might not be mine."

"I can bet my life it is. I'm almost a hundred percent sure. We've never used protection."

"You were on the pill!" My eyes pop out.

"I was", she sighs. "It's not always effective though and besides that, Jacob and I always used condoms."

"Condoms aren't always effective", I say.

She taps her fingers against the table. "Doesn't matter who the daddy is. It doesn't change the fact I'm going to be a mother. But truth is, I want you to be her father."

"Her father?" I choke.

Her face brightens and it looks forced to me. "She's a girl. I found out yesterday." She fishes an envelope out of her clutch-bag and hands it over to me. "Have a look at the sonogram pictures."

The pictures have no affect on me. All I can see is the outline of a baby and it doesn't do anything for me. I've heard that when a man sees his child, something clicks and he knows that this is it, this is a part of him and this is his kid.

For a woman, her life changes the moment she gets to know a whole new person is residing inside of her.

Why don't I feel any emotion?

I wonder how Jacob will feel when he sees these.

I don't want this.

"What did your parents say when they got to know you're..." I point at her belly.

She folds her arms and leans across. "You can imagine. You know them as well as I do."

"I would've heard if they kicked you out", I say. "Or disowned you."

"Surprisingly they were really understanding about it."

"Is that so?" Victoria and Liam Denali aren't the understanding type.

"Yes", she replies. "Their only condition is that I get married before the baby arrives."

What the fuck? There's hardly any time left till the due date and she's telling this now! I'm not marrying her.

I'd rather die than do that.

But if and that's a big if, this is my daughter in Denali's stomach, then I'm going to stick around for her. I'm not going to be a dead-beat dad.

An image of a little girl pops into my head. She has my green eyes and Bella's brown hair with a dimpled grin that's quite like my brother's.

Thinking about a girl with Carmen's red hair instead of Bella's brown makes me cringe.

I eye Carmen and wonder why I was interested in her in the first place. How did I fall for her?

She toyed with my heart, led me to believe that she was my soul mate and my true love. What a joke. I wanted to propose to her.

Propose marriage to her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Eddie", she says. "I told them I'm not getting married and that they can go fuck themselves if they believe I'll listen to them. Who cares if I get cut off from a money supply?"

It's like she doesn't know a single thing about being a parent.

I'm about to say something when her lips crash on top of mine, kissing me with all the energy that she posses.

Oh damn.

Bella's not going to like this, I think after I remove my face from Carmen's.

Neither is Mom.

And as for me, I need to go sanitize my lips.

**She kissed him. How much are you hating Denali right now? Not that much? A lot? Way more than a lot? Lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm on a roll. So many updates in a day! Even I'm shocked :D**

**22.**

**Bella:**

"What do you mean she kissed you?" I ask calm, surprised that I haven't broken anything yet. Such restraint. I'm proud of myself.

"Raped my mouth by pressing her foul lips against mine", scowls Edward.

"What did you do next?"

"What do you think I did?" he looks outraged. "I shoved her away and washed my face a hundred times."

"Don't act so disgusted", I sneer. "Remember that you've happily slept with her too. Kissing is nothing in comparison to sex."

"It's not my fault!" he exclaims. "She came onto me. I didn't do a thing to encourage her. I swear."

I believe him too. Edward may be many things but he isn't a liar. "Okay", I say.

"Okay?" he repeats. "You're okay with it?"

No.

"Yes", I say gently.

He looks relieved. "For a moment there, I was frightened of the prospect of having a coffee mug thrown my way."

I almost laugh out loud. Why would I thrown a coffee mug? That's too childish. I'd prefer to toss a baseball bat out of my glass window!

.

.

.

I rap my knuckles against the door of Room 237 without stopping.

"I'm coming!" calls out an irritation laced voice. "Wait a damn second."

"You kissed my boyfriend", I say as soon as Carmen Denali comes to view. "I want an explanation. Why did you do that? Answer me honestly. I will not hesitate to hurt you just because you're knocked up."

She doesn't look fazed. "So what if I kissed him?" she says. "He was my boyfriend."

"He isn't anymore", I say, looking her in the eye.

"Doesn't matter."

I bit my lip and notice how my fists are clenched together. "It does matter you little witch!" I say. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Why would he be interested in a plain Jane like you?" she says. "You're-"

I take a step forward to smack her but she catches my hand.

"Stay away from me!" she says in terror. "You're crazy!"

Am I?

Shows that Esme is right about me. I am manner-less.

But then again, what would Mrs. Cullen do if someone made a move on Mr. Cullen?

I can see a visual of her ripping another woman's legs off. Maybe she would approve of me beating the shit out of Carmen.

**Uh oh. A violent Bella isn't a nice Bella. **


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

**Bella:**

"You almost hit her?" asks Rosalie in astonishment. "Why?"

I look at her like she's crazy. "She kissed Edward", I say. "And before you start the speech on not hitting pregnant ladies, listen to what I have to say."

Blondie looks at me with a grin. "Why would I give a speech?" she says. "I wholeheartedly approve. I wish you could have decked her."

Yeah, she would like violence. I've seen her smack Emmett on the head at least a hundred times a day.

"I've got to go", I say, reaching for my jacket and keys.

"Where are you heading to?"

Should I tell her? I think back to my conversation with Mike and Tyler. Didn't one of them warn me to be cautious around Blondie? Did they? I can't remember.

"Edward and Emmett have classes all day today so they asked me to take Carlisle and Esme on a tour of the city."

"O-kay", she says. "Why couldn't they have asked me? I mean, Em knew I was free today!"

"You wanna tag along?" I ask, sincerely hoping she doesn't come.

"Why not?" she shrugs. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Aww fuck.

.

.

.

Our day starts off when I pick Mr and Mrs. Cullen from Halifax Marriott Harbourfront which is quite far from where we live. But that's where they wanted to stay 'cause apparently its the best hotel around. I wouldn't know. I've never stayed there.

Esme makes a face when she notices Rosalie sitting in Emmett's Volvo, which he kindly handed over to me for the day.

Rosalie points the middle finger at Mrs. C when she's not looking. On the other hand, Mr. C sees this little display and glares at his older son's girlfriend.

Carlisle insists on visiting Montshire Museum of Science as well as Hood Museum of Art.

We spend a good six hours in there which absolutely fine with me. I love museums!

After that we're on our way to grab a bite at a Chinese restaurant.

Once we're done over there, we arrive at Powehouse Mall.

.

.

.

Esme doesn't make a single comment about how I slouch or have no taste in music and I actually caught her smiling at me. Gasp!

While we were at Montshire, Mr. C praised me for my knowledge! Another shocker.

What I'm trying to say here is that though I'm extremely tired but it'd been a sorta nice day.

I wonder what will happen next.


	24. Chapter 24

**The last part was filler-ish. Sorry about that.**

**24.**

**Edward:**

"I want to take you out on a date", I say to Bella that night she comes to my place after dropping Mom and Dad. I haven't spent that much alone time with my girl lately and I want to change that. I hate being away from her for too long.

"A date?" she says. "It's been a long time since we went out. Just you and me."

She's a mind reader, I think. She knows what's going on in my head.

"Just you and me", I repeat her words, enveloping her small hands in mine, leading her to the love-seat.

I flip through the channels on the television, all the while stroking Bella's hair and inhaling her unique flowery scent. With her, it's so different. The moment I met her I knew she was special and I envied any guy who'd end up with her.

Little did I know that it would be me.

When I was a teenager, I thought that after a year or two in college, I'd get engaged to Carmen. I had no plans to move in with her; maybe I had some sort of intuition that we wouldn't end well. Just as I was about to propose, there was something nagging me to wait a while.

I'm a lucky man in a way. I'm free from Carmen's claws but not entirely.

Emmett informed me about Bella's little episode at Carmen's hotel. Rosalie texted him the moment she found out.

Carmen.

Carmen.

Carmen.

I have no feelings for her. At all. But I do pity the fact that the wonderful girl I grew up with has turned in to such a person.

"You look sad", comments Bella.

I turn to her. "I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Edward."

"Will you really leave me if the baby's mine? You say that you love me but do you really? I'm crazy about you and..."

Her eyes bore in mine. "You know how I feel about this."

"Care to tell me once more?" I ask.

She sighs. "It's so complicated", she says. "Carmen will be the mom and you'll be the dad. There's no space for me to do anything because it would be your daughter. Most importantly, I don't want to be a part of this. I can't stand in the sidelines and watch as Carmen raises your child in a wacky way. You say that you want to marry me one day. Let's say we get married and have children. Our babies will have an older step-sister from their dad's old girlfriend."

Shows that she's been thinking about this as well.

"I love you", I say. "As long as we're together, we can face anything."

"Those are just words", she says softly. "Love isn't enough sometimes."

It is, Bella.

God, please. I don't want this baby.

I guess Jacob Black is praying for the same thing.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

**Edward:**

Last night, I told Bella that I was gonna take her on date.

Here we are.

We had a romantic picnic dinner at formal restaurant, a walk by Connecticut River and now we're back at my apartment. I've told my parents and brother that I've got a research paper to work on this evening so I want no interruptions from any of them. As much as I love them, it feels great to have some time to enjoy without their company.

"You look gorgeous", I say, admiring her aquamarine dress that goes to her knees. "You look stunning."

She blushes. "Well... you told me to dress up."

My heart swells. She did this for me. "You look breathtaking."

Now she stands before me with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Enough with the adjectives. Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning blah blah blah", she says. "I've heard them already."

"I'm telling the truth!" I exclaim. "You..."

"Shut up Cullen", she says, pulling at my tie. "I didn't say I didn't like hearing you go on and on about how I look."

"I don't mind complimenting you either", I smirk. "It's become one of my new hobbies."

"Oh really?" her hands are firmly planted on her hips.

"It only comes second to making out with you."

"So why aren't we kissing right now?" she asks.

I'm wondering the same thing. "Let's change that", I say as plant small kisses down her neck.

This is bliss. A perfect date with my loving girlfriend.

Nothing can ruin this moment for me...

And then my phone starts to ring.

I'm about to switch it off when I notice it's an unknown number. "Sorry Bells", I say apologetically. "I've got to get this."

"Edward? Is that you? Fuck man, she's in labour. The baby's coming", says Jacob Black. "Carmen's water broke."

Fuck indeed.

**I'm having fun while writing this. Hope you're enjoying it just as much as I am. Peeps, I want some reviews! What are your theories? The baby is coming! -Cues evil laugh-**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

**Bella:**

The moment of truth has arrived.

"Well who does she look like?" asks Esme anxiously once Edward is back from Carmen's room.

The paternity test results will get here soon and we'll get to know. But for now, we're sticking to asking questions about the baby's appearance.

Leah Emily Denali was born exactly three hours ago.

Edward leans against the wall, looking at the faces of his parents. "You won't believe it", he mutters under his breath.

"I demand an answer!" exclaims Esme, stomping her foot.

"Just tell us", says Carlisle warily.

"I can't be sure but she looks just like my TA", says Edward.

"Your TA?" I ask in surprise. Does this mean my boyfriend's in the clear?

"Eleazer Volturi", replies Edward. "Leah has green eyes and his nose."

"Carmen said that she'd only been with you and that other young man, Jacob", says Carlisle sharply. "And don't make judgments based on looks."

"Dad", says Edward. "Eleazer has green eyes too. Jacob is in my class and he said the same thing."

"Where is Jacob anyway?" says Esme, looking around. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He went out", I answer. "He'll come back as soon as the results are in."

Esme nods and heads back to the waiting room, Carlisle follows after her, leaving the two of us alone.

"So she's probably yours", I comment lightly.

"Carmen was lying."

"Maybe. But Edward, Leah has green eyes; your eyes."

"Bells, I swear the baby is a mini copy of Elezear!"

I pat his shoulder. "You're probably right."

"But… but… he's a freaking teacher's assistant", groans Edward. "This will become a scandal, for sure."

.

.

.

A while later:

Jacob and Edward rush out of the doctor's office. Jacob's smiling while Edward's expression is grim.

I let out a small scream and throw my arms around Edward's tall frame. "Oh God", I cry. "Oh shit, I was so worried. I was dying inside. I've been acting totally selfish all this time and saying that I'll leave you if it's your child. Oh God, Edward. I'm so so sorry. I won't leave. I can't do that. I'll die without you. I'll... I'll... adjust to you being a dad."

Jacob bursts out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, mutt", I all but growl at him. "Can't you see I'm heart broken here?"

"It's not his baby", replies Jacob.

"What?" my eyes widen.

"Or mine for that matter", he continues.

**Note: this is supposed to be a light, angst free and silly little fic. Nothing serious at here my writing style is completely different from what I usually write. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A short chapter.**

**27.**

**Edward:**

****"Now that this baby business is over, your mother and I have decided something", says Dad while we're working out in the local gym.

"You're getting a divorce?" asks Emmett.

I slap the top of his head. "Shut up."

Where does my brother get these ideas?

Dad rolls his eyes. "Nope. That's not happening. We're leaving."

"Going back home?" I ask. Finally!

"Yes", he says. "Esme was all for moving here but I shot that down instantly. I love you kids but I don't love you enough to shift here permanently."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Parents aren't supposed to say such things. But my parents are unlike ordinary ones.

"That's great", says Em. "We'll be free once more."

"About that..." starts Dad. "Es wanted me to give you a talk about having safe sex and-"

"We don't need to hear this", I say.

"Yeah, you gave us The Talk when we were in our teens. We remember it", supplies Emmett helpfully.

"Whatever", says our father before he turns back to lifting weights. "It's not like I want to talk on this topic."

**Kristen Stewart cheated on Robert Pattinson! Oh God, I don't know what to say. I wish this isn't true. But I just read that Rob moved out of the house he and KStew share together. Terrible, isn't it? Cheating broke up Robsten :(**

**All the pics I've seen are mostly photo-shopped.**

**Your thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

**Esme:**

"I don't want to leave the boys just yet, Carlisle", I say as I pace around our hotel-suite.

"Honey", replies my blonde husband, firmly placing his hands on my shoulders. "You stress yourself over nothing. Edward and Emmett will be perfectly fine. They don't need their parents breathing down their necks all the time. We'll see them when they come home this summer."

Our flight to Chicago is in a few hours.

We've packed our bags and now we're waiting for the children.

"Edward will be alright", I say. "I'm more concerned about Emmy."

"Em is old enough to manage on his own."

"Is he? He's moved in with Rosalie! Have you seen the state of their apartment? I dropped by while she was out and it was in a mess", I say angrily.

"Our son is most likely the messy one", says Carlisle in an attempt to soothe me. "I don't like Rosalie as well, Es but there's nothing we can do about her. She's Emmett's girlfriend."

There's something about that girl that reminds me of the women I worked with while I used to model. She has a cold heart, an attitude problem and a face that I'd love to slap.

She might say the same things about me but do I look like I'd care about what comes out of her trampy mouth?

Nope. Not at all.

"What about Isabella?" he continues. "Um, Bella. What do you think of her?"

"She's not as bad as I expected", I admit honestly. "She seems like a good girl. And from what Edward has told me, she doesn't have a selfish bone in her body."

He smiles at me. "You like her."

What if I do? I don't say that out loud though. "You do too."

His smile grows even wider. "Of course Es, she's exactly what Edward needs in his life."

**About the Robsten drama, I've decided not to believe in anything I read or see in pics. I'm waiting till we get a video interview in which Kristen gives a statement. That's all I'm saying.**

**Rumours are rumours. Who should we believe?**

**Let's stick to supporting Rob and his lady. Let's see what happens next. Hope for the best! :P**


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

**Edward:**

"Good-bye Mrs. Cullen", says Bella, stepping towards Mom.

We're at the airport.

Bella decided to tag along with me and Em while we drop our parents.

"Good-bye", replies Mom, taking a few hesitant steps towards my girlfriend.

Oh no. What's with that unusual look on Ma's face? Nothing good can ever come out of that look! Something big is gonna happen. Should I warn Bella and pull her away?

Just as I'm about to take action, Mom kisses both of Bells' cheeks, whispers in her ears and walks back to where Dad is.

What the heck was that?

I make a note to ask her later.

"Take care of yourself", says Dad before he grabs Mom's hand and walks inside.

The three of us stand there and watch their backs until they're far in the terminal and we can't see anything else.

"They're gone", says Emmett.

"Yeah", says Bella.

It's all over. No more drama. "I'm going to miss them both", I say. "Especially Dad."

Em looks at me with wide eyes. "Are you serious, lil' bro? Do you know what this means? Our freedom has been restored!" Then he does a fist pump.

I pull Bella over to me and wrap a hand around her stomach. "We're going home in a few months anyway so-"

"Eddie!" complains my brother, throwing his hands up in the air. "You love to ruin my fun, don't you?"

Yes, I do but it's not my fault you still act like a child.

"He does", laughs Bella.

My heart starts to beat faster the moment she laughs. It's such a wonderful sound and makes me feel so content with all I have. I'd do anything to see my girl smiling and laughing.

Anything to see her happy.

"We've still got a lotta time before summer starts", I say.

My brother scowls. "We've got to study too. In case you've forgotten, we're in med-school."

.

.

.

**Bella:**

"So where are you going in these vacations?" asks Edward, entering the students' lounge. "I know that there's a long way to go before we're through with this semester but I'd still like to know what your plans are."

"Probably a week with Mom, another week at Dad's and the rest of it with my Grampa Aro and Grandma Heidi. Unlike Charlie and Renee, they know how to be parents", I say.

"Oh", he says. "Oh."

"Is there a problem?"

"No", he answers. "I was hoping that you'd go to Chicago with me."

"Edward..." I say, touched at his revelation.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time with your grandparents. In Minnesota."

"After I'm done with Charlie and Renee, can't you come over to Grampa's place?" I ask eagerly. "They'd love to meet you. Tyler and Mike also promised that they'd come to visit."

He thinks this over. "I like that", he says a while later. "And after that, you can come to Chicago with me."

"I can't wait to show you off to Grandma", I beam at him. "Grampa's gonna love you too. You don't mind fishing, right? 'Cause he'll drag you to the lake for sure."

"I'd like to try catching a fish", he says.

.

.

.

As I go to sleep that night, I can't help but think about the last few weeks. Meeting Edward's parents was quiet an experience and by the time they left, it seemed like Esme didn't hate me.

What a shocker.

Maybe she realised that I'm not a bad person.

If my parents were the type to pay attention to what goes on in my life, I'd have instantly told them about Edward. But they aren't so I haven't said anything to them.

Aro and Heidi Swan practically raised me.

To me, their opinions matter more than Mom and Dad's.

**The next chapter is the last one. I hope you're ready for the end.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

**Edward:**

"Aro and Heidi are the nicest people I've ever I met", I say.

Bella smiles triumphantly, leaning back in her airplane seat. "Told ya so", she says smugly. "They're sweethearts."

I leave out the part when Aro showed me his collection of guns and the mad glint that came in his eye when he told me he'd do terrible things to me if I harmed his Izzy in anyway.

Other than that, he's great.

We're on our way to Chicago after two and a half weeks of stay with the Swans, in Minnesota.

"Yeah", I say.

Emmett left for home the moment the semester ended. I didn't even know he was gone until a tearful Rosalie barged into my room, crying that Em left.

Apparently, they had a huge fight over God knows what. What I do know is that Rose said something and Em finally cracked. They're taking some time a part but my brother has me convinced that he's never going back to that girl.

Mom is very pleased about that.

So are Dad and Alice.

"I can't wait to meet your sister", says Bella. "I wonder if she'll like me. If she's anything like your Mom..."

"Alice is nothing like Mom. I assure you. She's fiercely loyal, kinda mother tigerish, a shopaholic, know-it-all and a bossy woman."

Bella giggles. "A shopaholic?"

"Yup", I say in all seriousness. "It's a good thing her husband to be doesn't mind her shopping ways."

"Jasper, right?"

"That's him."

"Do you like him?"

"He's cool", I say. "An older guy but since he makes Alice happy, who am I to say anything?"

.

.

.

"So..." says Bella. "Are we gonna share a room at your place?"

"Darlin', that ain't possible under my mama's roof", I drawl in a Texan accent.

She pouts. "That sucks."

"You can sneak into my bedroom every night", I whisper in her ear.

"I can?" she lightens up. "Isn't it every guy's fantasy to have his girl in his childhood bed?"

I can't help but smirk. "It is."

She runs her finger up and down my hand. "Seems like we have a helluva summer in store for us", she muses.

"It'll be epic", I say. "Family picnics, romantic walks, movies, parties. You can finally meet my best friend from high school, Sam Uley."

"Like you met my boys", says Bella. "I forgot to ask you, what did you think of Tyler and Mikey?"

Oh right. Those two were there for a week while we were at Bella's grandparents.

"They're hilarious", I say. "Funny as shit."

"You like 'em?"

"I love 'em", I say. "If I didn't know he was gay, I'd be worried that Mikey would snatch you away from me."

"Really?" she asks. "What about Ty?"

"He's a harmless little girlie girl."

"Edward!"

**The End.**

**It's almost midnight where I live which means it's almost my birthday! The best bday gift ever would be a bunch of reviews. I love you guys! Thank you for reading. I hope this made you laugh :D**


End file.
